1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to determine the presence of one or several components in a e.g. liquid substance by means of spectroscopy including an illumination of the substance with light of at least one wave length and detecting transmitted and/or reflected light as well as analyzing the reflected light characteristics.
The invention also relates to a system for performing the method and an ambulatory registration system.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Methods and systems essentially for measuring e.g. the blood sugar content are already known in the art. The known systems use in many cases optical measurements, in which a blood carrying body portion, such as a finger tip, are illuminated with light of several different wave lengths, the transmitted or reflected light then being analyzed by means of differential spectroscopy to distinguish between various components and to define the amount of interesting such ones. In measurements of this known type the measuring accuracy will in many cases be not fully satisfactory and not comparable with analytic measurements.